Look After You
by girlNmaroon
Summary: There now, steady love, so few come and don't go Will you won't you, be the one I always know When I'm losing my control, the city spins around You're the only one who knows, you slow it down.
1. Care

**This was an idea I had last Friday, and I just decided to write it out and see what happened. Olivia might be a little OOC, but aren't we all after a night out? ** **I apologize if there's any mistakes, as I am still looking for a beta. Thanks for your support!**

**Look After You**

Elliot lays, tossing and turning. He is not a man meant to sleep alone. He knows this. But when his girlfriend told him she was thinking of going out on a girl's night, he encouraged her. Since finding out she could never have children last month, she told him she felt like less of a woman. He thought a little fun in the city was a great idea.

_Wrong._ He hasn't slept more than five minutes all night. Even more disturbing is the thought that Olivia might take up Casey's offer to "sleep it off" at her apartment. He doesn't know what he'll do if she doesn't come home.

He's not worried, not really. He knows she's a cop just like him, and she can take care of herself and Casey just fine. And he trusts her implicitly.

He just needs sleep. Apparently, he can only, finally, blissfully nod off with his arms wrapped around her. He wishes he was spooning her tightly like he always does after they make love. Or that she was softly snoring with her head on his chest like she always does after closing a tough case. Or even that she was spooning him like she did that one time he had the flu. Or...

An annoying cell phone ring takes him away from his wishful thinking. He flips it open, knowing it could only be Olivia.

"Hey, Liv."

"Hey baby! Whatcha been doin'?" Olivia slurs. He grins. _Now this might be interesting._

"Nothing, honey, just wishing you were here." 

"OH! I am here! I just can't make the little key thingy work and I'm outside and I'm cold and I miss youuuu! Can you come get me?"

"Hang on, sweetie; I'm already walking down there. Just give me a sec," Elliot says, rushing down the stairs. He didn't have time to wait for the elevator in their new building, he just needs to see her, touch her, be near her. _Now._

"Baby, you made it!" She jumps off the steps, grabs his face and plants a big wet kiss on his lips. "I took a cab. Cabs are gross, Elliot. I love you."

"Uh, yeah, baby they are gross, and I love you, too. Now let's get you upstairs."

"You called me 'baby'! I love it when you call me 'baby'!" she squealed.

_Wow, and I thought she was just humoring me by letting me call her pet names. I never dreamed that she actually liked them._

He guides her gently into the elevator, because he has all the time in the world now that she's with him. From the second he laid eyes on her, something inside of him settled. But now that he was actually touching her, he was content. She really was all he needed, his partner in every sense of the word. Sure, they fight all the time, and some days they really have to work at their relationship, but she is the only one that ever made him want to try. He knows she feels the same way.

"Mmmm, you're so warm," she mumbles into his neck as she slips her arms around his waist. "The elevator was maybe not such a good idea, El." Olivia snuggles further into Elliot's embrace, and he smells her apricot shampoo. He breathes her in deeply, relishing this moment where she's completely submissive.

A ding signifies that they've reached their floor, but instead of letting her go, he sweeps her up off her feet and into his arms as he heads to their home.

"ELLIOT!" she shrieks, her eyes wide open.

"What?" he asks innocently, a smirk firmly in place. "You don't want to be swept off your feet by your knight in shining-" he pauses to look at his pajama-clad legs- "plaid?" She giggles in response, allowing herself to just be a girl for once.

"No, I do, ya just made me a little bit dizzy..."

"I'm sorry, baby," he states, genuine concern laced through his words. 

"_Baby_," she repeats softly, removing one arm from around his neck to stroke his strong nose, his jaw line, his brow. He takes a second to commit this moment to memory, one good night in what he hopes with be a long string of nights spent with her, hopefully forever.

Once they reach the apartment, he takes her into the bathroom. He sets her on the counter, keeping one hand firmly clenched to her hip in case she should become, in every sense of the word, tipsy. Elliot loads her toothbrush and hands it over. He unbuckles the straps of her heels and lets them fall to the floor. While she brushes her teeth, sloppily, he slowly begins to unbutton her blouse. He places soft kisses along her collarbone, slipping off her bra and grazing her nipple in the process. He kisses her neck, nipping her just enough to leave his mark. Goosebumps rise on her skin.

"Cold," Olivia says, through a mouthful of foamy paste.

He hands her a cup of water and allows her to rinse while he slips off his NYPD shirt. He puts it over her head, dressing her in his warmth, his scent, his love. He unzips her jeans revealing those lacy boyshorts she confessed to only buying for him. He groans.

He knows that as much as he wants to bury himself inside her and make love to her until the sun comes up, tonight they are only going to sleep. _Oh well. There's always the morning. _He smirked.

He picks her up again, this time carrying her with their chests together, her legs wrapped around his waist and her arms around his neck. He slides his hand up from its grip on her thigh to cup her gently. After all, he's not a saint, just a guy madly in love with quite possibly the most beautiful women there ever was. 

"I like this," she mumbles into his shoulder sleepily. "The being taken care of."

His heart swells, and he knows she's not drunk enough to really need to be carried. She is instead allowing him this indulgence, allowing herself to be indulged. Surprisingly, two people who have done nothing but fail at love seem to be doing well together.

"I like taking care of you, Liv," he whispers into her ear. He lays her down on their bed, slipping behind her and wrapping her up in his arms.

"Love you, Stabler."

"Love you, too, Benson."

_There now, steady love, so few come and don't go  
Will you won't you, be the one I always know  
When I'm losing my control, the city spins around  
You're the only one who knows, you slow it down_   
-Look After You, The Fray

tbc? My idea is to write more situation where they "look after each other." Any good? Or should it just be the oneshot?


	2. Marriage

_Surprise, a new chapter! I wrote this over the weekend because I have junioritis and cannot focus on my studying! I have a total lack of focus, and my mind needed to get this out._

_Thanks to my wonderful beta,** Rose**! Or **MrsElliotStabler**, the name we all wish was ours. sigh And also, thanks to everyone who's supported me with all my writing! Hope you like it!_

* * *

Chapter 2 

Olivia absolutely knew she was completely head over heels in love with Elliot. She knew it in her heart, her mind, and her body was definitely in agreement. The evidence?

Orgasms.

Anytime and every time he entered her, whether it was with his fingers, his tongue, or his dick it's all she can do not to come. And it's all she wants to do. From the first time he tickles, teases, or thrusts, all she knows is that she's never wanted anything more than to come for him. Hard. And often.

It's the stuff erotic novels are made of.

No one could elicit that kind of reaction out of her besides Elliot. She knows that. Surprisingly, though, that doesn't scare the hell out of her. She never has to tell him what she wants, he just does it intuitively.

Just how it's always been with them.

He graces her dreams more often then not, and Elliot is sure to wake her and fulfill her subconscious desires as soon as he hears her moans. As soon as they're both exhausted and fully sated, he'll cuddle her to him and softly stroke her back, coaxing her body to calm and allow her to drift gently back to sleep.

Sometimes it makes her come again.

At first, she was embarrassed by her body's reaction to him. She thought she was ridiculously easy. But when she finally noticed the way his chest would puff up with manly pride, she realized they were okay. After all, Elliot understood everything about her for the past eight years, and he never judged her for anything.

She is thinking about all of this as she lies with her head on his chest, snuggled back to him after she woke up. Olivia always wonders how she can miss him when they're sleeping in the same bed. It must be those centimeters of unoccupied sheet space that happens when one of them rolled slightly away.

They had never done that before they had been delivered the horrible news. She thought she might be carrying his baby, but a trip to the doctor's office left her without hope instead. They were talking about marriage around then, and she thought at the time that he would propose soon.

No such luck.

It was her fault, really. She wants to be married to him more than anything, but she always feels like she wouldn't be able to give him everything he needed, everything he deserved.

The diagnosis only confirmed it. _Hostile uterine environment_. What a clinical way to describe what she felt was her ultimate failure. She closed herself off to him somewhat after that.

Of course he sensed her retreat, and instead of pressuring her, he remained steadfast and dedicated to her every need. He was Elliot, after all.

Tonight, though, she'd gone out with Casey, who, like the lawyer she was, refused to listen to her excuses and instead guided her to the truth of the situation. Her prodding combined with Elliot's unwavering support made her think she might be ready to take the next step. After all, it wasn't a never on the kids, just a probably not.

Their whole relationship was a probably not, though. Two people as stubborn and relationship-cursed as they were should have never even gotten together. She thinks that with the hormones the doctors gave her and their sex drive (_overdrive, really_), it might just happen. They were determined.

He was completely wonderful from the second they began dating, really before she even realized they were dating. He was careful, giving her time to make adjustments to each new aspect of their life together. It had all happened slowly, something she never expected. He took her out to dinner all the time, but he would take her to nicer places than the corner hot dog stand he so loved to frequent.

One night, he kissed her on the cheek, and wished her goodnight. He let her sit on this for a whole week before he took her out again, and this time she kissed him. She would always be grateful that he knew instinctively how to win her heart. Although, she suspected he'd won it long before that night outside on her steps.

Now, it seemed, she might need to convince him she was ready to love him fully and for as long as he'd let her. She wanted to pursue him, make him feel adored the way he always did for her. He was more fragile than most people thought, and she knows she must have hurt him when she pulled away. He never stopped loving her to his fullest extent, emotionally and physically. Sometimes he worried about that, too.

Sometimes she would be sore after a long weekend spent in bed with him, his eyes would cloud over with guilt, and he would grab her hand as she walked out of their room, kiss her palm, and tell her he loved her with all of his heart. She'd laugh; tell him she knew that, just look at the sheets. Their lovemaking made her feel beautiful, she'd whisper, and with that she finally managed to convince him that his insatiable desire for her only made her happy.

She smiles now as she remembers last night, and the way he took care of her. He knows she loves his NYPD shirt, and she fingers the shirtsleeve emblazoned with the word Stabler. Not yet, but soon, she thinks. With a quick kiss to his chin, she drifts back to sleep.

-------------------------

The next thing she is aware of is a warm, wet sensation on her neck, just at the edge of her jaw. Elliot is sucking softly there, and she can't help but moan. The sun is only beginning to show on the horizon, and she grins with the knowledge that he couldn't sleep by her side for eight full hours before his need became unbearable.

Suddenly, the cobwebs of sleep are gone from her mind as she feels his erection rub gently between her folds before teasing at her entrance. She has no idea how he managed to get her panties off without her waking up, but it happens often enough that she doesn't question it. He's shed his flannel pants as well. He has curiously left her in his shirt, however. _Maybe the way he feels when he sees me in it matches the way I feel when I wear it._

"Please tell me you're not hungover, baby," he murmurs into her ear. His New York accent is thick this early in the morning. "I really need you now, Liv."

"Not even a little bit, El. I'm ready for you."

"God, I know." And with that, he thrusts into her, pausing after he fills her fully. He knows she always needs that second to adjust to him, to make sure she'll last for just a little before her first orgasm. He pulls back and pushes again, gently hitting her cervix as she wraps her legs lazily around his hips. He takes his time, making sure she feels every last bit of him inside of her.

She runs the fingers of one hand up and into his hair, gripping the short pieces as well as she can. Her other hand wraps up and around his shoulders, because with the passion he's directing at her it's all she can do just to hang on. He speeds up, going a little harder now.

"You feel so good, baby. I swear you were meant for me…"

"Mmm, Elliot," she moans between thrusts as her head slips perilously close to the wall. He protects her with his calloused right hand, which means he's inadvertently placed his Marine tattoo right by her mouth. She kisses it softly, loving the strength she feels under her lips.

She feels his hips lose a bit of control, and she knows he's close. She looks up at him, his blue eyes focused on nothing but her, and she thinks that there is nothing more beautiful than him laboring on top of her, directing his passion at her while he simultaneously protects her from everything outside of that moment. Sure, they've tried almost every position and place in their year as a couple, but this is what she loves the most.

He kisses her forehead as her eyelids droop, and suddenly she's calling out his name as her world begins to spin. He comes with her, collapsing on top of her. He nuzzles her neck affectionately, and she holds him in place.

"Marry me, Liv," he whispers, twisting his fingers through her hair lovingly. He's read her mind again.

"Of course."

She settles in underneath his weight, his softened cock still filling her. He moves to reach the nightstand, and she protests as much as she can without coherent thought. He smoothes her shirt - his shirt - back down over her chest, never letting him slip from her body. The last thing she feels as he settles back on top of her is a ring slipping onto her left hand.

"Love you, Stabler," he says. She smiles.

"Love you, too, Stabler."

_I've never been this far;  
Didn't know love could run so deep:  
Didn't know I'd lose this much sleep._

_Holdin' you close, chasin' that moon.  
Spinnin' all night,  
Lovin' just who you are:  
Sparks flyin' in the dark.  
Shootin' out lights, huntin' down dreams,  
Figurin' out what love really means:  
Baby, givin' you my heart,  
Is a real fine place to start.  
-Real Fine Place to Start, Sara Evans_

* * *

tbc? 


	3. Maybe

Thanks Rose!

Ok, not the story I planned on posting tonight, but here it is anyway! I've been going crazy with the writing, so bear with me!

* * *

**Chapter 3**

2 Months Later

----------------------

"Sorry I'm late!" Casey Novak exclaims as she flops down into the booth facing Olivia. She arches her brow at the feast of food already on the table. "Glad to see you didn't bother with waiting to order."

"I know, I know. I just haven't felt good lately, and today is the first time I've had an appetite for anything."

"So you ordered everything on the menu in what, celebration?" Olivia glares back, unashamed. Casey steals a fry, only to have her hand slapped in retribution. "Temper, temper, Detective. So what's new? How does it feel to be Mrs. Stabler?"

"It's great, Case, really. Thanks again for helping me throw a wedding together in 6 weeks. It turned out perfect."

And it had. It was small, and simply done. There were no cheesy vows, no long flowing train on her dress. Elliot and Olivia had walked down the aisle together, partners in every synchronized step. Everyone had shown up, Elliot's kids had given their blessing (Kathleen begrudgingly so), and best of all, she had married Elliot Stabler. That was what really counted. There were horribly embarrassing toasts from Munch and Fin, good music for everyone to dance, and enough liquor for them all to want to.

For as great as the wedding was, the honeymoon was even better.

Casey catches the sudden gleam in her friend's eyes.

"I bet I know what you're thinking about." Olivia smirks. "Oh no, Liv. No details. It's better left unsaid." Casey laughs as the seasoned cop blushes.

Olivia clears her throat. "So, how's the trial going?"

"I have his ass nailed. Seriously. Langan's begging for a deal and I won't give him the satisfaction."

"That's great, Casey. I think - uh, no more food for me," she shoves all the food away. Casey finally starts to eat whatever was left on the plates. "I think that Munch and I are really settling in as partners. I just, I miss Elliot sometimes, you know?"

"Yeah, I understand. But what you guys have now is so much better," she sighs. "Oh my God! Could you be pregnant? Because if you are -"

Olivia holds a hand up in the lawyer's face, tears welling a little in her eyes. "I can't have children, Case."

"Oh. I'm so sorry, Liv. I didn't know," Casey fumbles.

"I know you didn't. I saw a doctor and she said it would be practically impossible for me to get pregnant."

"Liv. I am so sorry." Olivia takes a deep breath, glances at her wedding band, and forces herself to get her emotions in check.

"Well, never say never right? Elliot and I will just have to keep trying. A lot." Casey groans. "I do have an appointment with my doctor, though. Yearly NYPD check-up."

"So, same time next week?"

"Yeah, sure. Barring complications, of course." Complications. The story of her life. She promised herself she would stay positive about the situation, because the added stress of worrying over something she can't control isn't necessary. Besides, she won't break down in public. It's just not her style.

The women slide out of the booth, leave the diner, and wave goodbye.

----------------------------

Elliot unlocks the door to their apartment, glancing at his watch. 12:43. _Shit._ He had been on his way out of the precinct when a break in their case literally crossed his path. Fin had stayed, also, so they questioned the witness until they had enough evidence to make their case. They made a better team than he thought they would. Honestly, everyone, himself included, had worried about the two most volatile detectives teaming up. But really, his only problem was that he missed Olivia.

It was ridiculous, really. They both still worked at SVU through some magic combination of favors Cragen had managed to conjure up. So they still worked together, still grabbed lunch together a few times a week, and had each other to come home to. Car rides were too silent, though, and crime scenes sometimes were far too gruesome.

On a day like today, however, he hadn't seen her since the morning or spoken to her in hours. She wasn't feeling well, so she took the day off. She'd called him once to tell him she was meeting Casey for lunch, and left a message late in the afternoon about her doctor's appointment. Her voice had been thick with an emotion he couldn't place, and he desperately hoped it wasn't more bad news.

He undresses quickly; disappointed that she was already asleep. She said she wanted to talk to him, and he was completely nervous. He just wants everything to be okay with her physically, so he can take care of her emotionally. He knows her guilt has been weighing her down over the baby situation, and he apparently hasn't been able to give her the comfort she needs.

He wonders why he never seems to be enough for anybody.

Elliot sighs, pushing the thought out of his mind. He grins when he lifts the covers, seeing that Olivia has gone to sleep in one of his button downs, and nothing more. She looks so peaceful, lying there with her left hand resting her chest, her rings sparkling even in the sliver of moonlight. He settles himself in between her feet, grabs one ankle, and begins slowly massaging.

She mumbles a little, but does not stir. He rubs her calf, all the way up to her knee. She sighs, a sign she might be waking up. He lays her leg back down gently, and picks up her other foot, tickling her softly.

"Hey," Olivia says sleepily.

"Hey. Sorry, didn't mean to wake you."

"Yeah, you did." He gives her one of his lopsided grins.

"Yeah, I guess I did." Elliot bends over to kiss the inside of her knee. "I missed you today." He kisses a trail up her thigh.

"Me, too. Oh, you better stop that or I'll never get to tell you what the doctor said." He freezes. She sits up and scoots herself into his lap, straddling him. "Hey, look at me." She kisses the corner of his lips.

"Good news?" he manages, though his voice is rough as sandpaper.

"She thinks so. I think so." She nips at his earlobe, soothes the spot with her tongue then whispers, "I might be pregnant."

She pulls back to look him in the eye, and she sees the doubt that hangs there. _He doesn't want to hope._

"_Might_ be pregnant? How does that work?"

"Well, we did the urine test, and it was negative. But she said all the other signs were there, and combined the fact that tests aren't always accurate until after I miss my period…what? What is that look on your face, El?"

"You make me so happy, Liv. It's just, even when all the cards are stacked against us, we find a way to make it happen."

"Maybe. We _maybe_ made it happen."

"I love you so damn much, baby with or without children. Now can I _maybe_ make love to you now?"

She pretends to consider this as she reaches inside his boxers, stroking his hardening length.

"No."

"No?" he pants.

"No. I'm gonna make love to _you._" And with that, she pushed him down onto the mattress, his head resting near the foot of the bed, and wrestles his boxers off. He unbuttons her shirt, and pushes it off her shoulders. They are now laying skin on skin, Olivia's body resting on his. She grabs his hips, and takes him inside her, kissing him as he groans.

She works him gently but thoroughly, riding him with everything she has. She licks his flat nipples, her kisses trailing down to his belly button. She laces her fingers through his, pinning his arms above his head. She knows he's close, so she pulls all the way off his shaft, then slams down hard, meshing their hairs together as their pelvises collide. He shouts out her name as he comes insides her, and she chooses to let him yell instead of muffling his voice. _Screw the neighbors._

She comes just seconds later, groaning out something resembling 'Elliot'. He strokes his fingers up and down her spine, and this simple action makes her come again, small shrieks escaping past her lips.

"Shhh, I've got you. Shhh, breathe baby."

She settles in on top of him, and they lay there all night, talking about everything and nothing. The plans they have for the future of their married life, and drift in and out of sleep. She knows without a doubt, they will look after each other for the rest of their lives.


End file.
